Stars and Feathers part II
by Garneypoo
Summary: Kuja has kidnapped dagger... what malignant thoughts are fueling this evil plot? What will Zidane do?....and how the hell do you get Bobby Corwen to cooperate?!


Stars and Feathers  
Chapter II  
By: Garnypoo  
  
Zidane felt a cold wind sting his face, as the night grew colder and deeper. He stood there, feet apart, staring up at the sky until he couldn't see Dagger anymore.   
"What am I going to do…?" As if in response to his own question, he thought "…I'm going to chase after that crazy nut case and rescue her!!!" "But how?" He didn't have time to think of the details. All he knew was that he had to act now, and he had to act on his instincts. He ran to the building a few doors down, where Bobby Corwen was tied up and sleeping in a yellow fluff of feathers.   
"Hey! YO! Get up you lazy thing!" He shook him.   
"wark!" The chocobo sat up and bobbed its head to the side.   
"I'm gonna ride you, so, let me on…" He tried to mount it. He placed one leg over it and - ACK! It threw him off and sent him whirling into the wall.  
"This is no time to be stubborn you stupid thing!" He jumped up and chased after it as it ran around the pen. "Grrrrrr--ACK ….ow….." Zidane felt himself trip over a large, shapeless object on the ground. It was a small sack of some sort. He picked it up and opened it to discover a green stalk of some vegetable.  
"WARK!" The chocobo came up to him and nuzzled its head on his shoulder. Zidane knew that the leaves were what he wanted… so he gave one to him, and carefully walked around to its side.   
"Now, if I do this quickly…" He jumped up and straddled his legs around him. "Har har!" The chocobo seemed to contently let him ride now, feeling somewhat satisfied from the transaction of the Gysahl Greens for his obedience. "Now, let's go!" He sent Bobby Corwen running with an applied pressure from his heels. Where was he going to go? "Maybe I can get an airship in Lindblum…"  
  
  
  
"My darling… we have arrived." Kuja slipped gracefully down off of the dragon. Dagger looked around at the strange room she had been brought to. It was a very cold, dreary place. The walls were carved right out of the granite, like a barren, ancient cave. She could hear water dripping somewhere in the vast darkness. Kuja helped her off of the dragon's back and they walked together across the wooden docking structure and into the darkness. She thought she should have been scared, but somehow she was not. They didn't speak another word walking up through the dank basement, and Dagger felt as if she was marching toward her own death - a dreary, endless funeral procession. At length they reached the portal to the upper part of the castle and stepped on it. The blue light radiated up from the floor of the platform. It was so bright, Dagger shut her eyes. When she opened them again she saw a beautiful old room with a high ceiling, about 20 feet, she thought. There was a fire burning at one end of the room under a marble mantel. Dark blue candles were strewn about the room, burning with an intense, radiant glow. The pale light was reflected in Kuja's deep sapphire eyes as she looked up at him.   
"Please make yourself comfortable, my darling," Kuja said. His voice was like an icy frost on an early spring night. The warm illusion of comfort and almost pleasure parted from her mind, as she was abruptly brought back to the realization of the situation. She had been kidnapped, and she didn't think there was anything good or kindhearted in his intentions. She looked at him suspiciously. Whatever spell he had laid on her, she thought, was beginning to wear off, and she felt scared and helpless once more. She thought to herself,  
"I must pretend to still be under his spell, if I am to think clearly and devise a means of escaping. Yes, my fate depends on it. Oh Zidane…" She tried her best to not appear intimidated by Kuja's ominous and redoubtable presence. She stared at his eyes blankly. Kuja turned and walked over to a small table where he picked up something.   
"Come here," he beckoned. She did, and, although very timid, she kept her outward composure. He opened the parcel and help up by either end a glowing stone set on a chain of gold. The stone was a deep crimson shade, and at first it looked like it itself was made of flowing lifeblood. He placed it upon her bosom and clasped it behind her neck. She felt a deathly icy chill begin in her spine and run throughout her entire body as his hands touched her flesh.   
"There, so beautiful. I want my wife to have the finest things."  
"Wife?"  
Kuja smiled. "Yes, my wife. I know that you will not resist, for one does not resist things destined to be. The stars are destined to illuminate the night sky, the crests of ocean spray break upon the shore in perfect harmony, the gods have a will over everything and everyone. We have been destined to be together since the beginning of all things. Everything will unfold in time, you will understand." His words were soothing and calm, but eerie. He extended an arm to her and led her over to a seat. She sat down beside him and looked out the tall window into the night. Everything seemed perfect to her, the moon, the stars, the world. She felt emotions welling deep inside her heart as the frigid wind passed over her, blowing her hair around her face like a streaming shadow. The crickets sang their melancholy songs and mist seemed to rise from the ground, engulfing the world in a haze of placid tranquility.   
Kuja wrapped his arm around Dagger's shoulder and leaned closer to her. She turned to him and looked dreamily into his gaze. Then, leaning closer to her, he placed a soft kiss on her lips. The moment, tender and tremulous, seemed to have a magical effect on Dagger. She felt as though she had been a child until now; she had never known anything like this; she had never known love.  
  
  
  
Exhausted from the somewhat unpleasant trip, Zidane finally reached Lindblum. He tied up Bobby Corwen and ran up to the gate. Panic quickened in his heart as he realized it was locked. With a tone of urgency he yelled   
"Open the gate! In the name of the Regent, open the gate!!!" The gate clanged and clinked and steadily moved downward, landing with a loud thud.   
"I don't see what the big hurry is young man! Perhaps I might take you for a spy if not for your age. You know it's boys like you that -" Zidane ran past the gatekeeper, not heeding a word he said. He made his way as quickly as his feet would carry him toward the castle. Once inside, he walked down the grand halls and found his way to Regent Cid's conference room.   
"Do you have an appointment?," 2 guards loomed over him."The Regent is very busy…"  
"No, but I must see him, it's urgent! Tell him its me, Zidane."   
He waited impatiently. A few seconds later, the guards returned and held open the door for him. Zidane burst in and ran straight up to Cid.   
"Zidane! What brings you here in this hour of the night? What has happened?"  
"It's that damned Kuja again! He kidnapped dagger!"  
"The princess?! Oh my!"  
"Cid, you gotta help me… Can you lend me an airship or somethin'? We gotta save her before it's too late!"  
The regent frowned thoughtfully. "Yes, of course, Zidane. We have been working on an experimental model, I'm sure it will work well enough for you. Do you suppose they are at his desert palace? I think we know where the location is… roughly. I shall send with you my best Pilate. All right! Be off at once, before it's too late!"  
Just then, the door opened and in walked Steiner, Freya, and Vivi.   
"Zidane!" vivi said.   
"guys…"  
Steiner interrupted "You ran off in the night without us! You heathen! What have you done with the princess!?!?! She better be all right or ill!!!!-"  
"Shut up rusty! I'm not the one that kidnapped her (…this time.) It was Kuja! I totally forgot about you guys in the other room, I had to do SOMETHING!"  
"Let us join you then, Zidane" freya said. "We can go together, and rescue her"  
Cid grunted thoughtfully. "gwok I think that would be a good idea. You should have a team to look out for each other. Whatever happens, do NOT underestimate Kuja, lest it be your last adventure…"  
Zidane nodded. He understood the danger. He didn't care about it. All he cared about… was her. He felt passion burning deep in his heart as he stood proudly and resolved to save the one he loved. "Let's go." He ran swiftly out of the room towards the docking bay of the airships. "Dagger… I'm coming"  
  
---Final part coming soon---  



End file.
